Thaumic Resonance
by LadyBird
Summary: Nothing to do with Terry Pratchett. Nifty title is an excuse to write a must..do..it..or..die fic, because every pairing needs one. Slash, Warren and Will
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sky High the Movie and it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure and making no money out of this.

**Disclaimer 2:** Some things in my fic I have borrowed from other Sky High writers. In this chapter it is Will's nickname for Warren, **Wren**. I can't find the story which I got it from right now, but when I manage to find it, I'll name it here (because I remeber I liked this story a lot and it's one I'd really like to recommend).

**Author's notes:**

1. This story was written because every pairing needs a „We must have sex with each-other or else we'll die" fic. To my deepest sorrow I have yet to find one with Warren/Will, so I wrote it myself.

2. This fic is not a parody, but you can't take it too seriously either.

3. I like Terry Pratchett. The word „thaumic" is my tribute to his work. The explanation is crazy enough.

4. Fic is in three parts, is completed, but I will post it in three chapter as I want to edit it some more.

5. Fic is spellchecked, but not betaed. If you find any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them. Thank you

6. Reviewing is always welcome.

**Title:** Thaumic Resonance

**Author:** LadyBird

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren/Will

**Rating:** M (to be safe)

**Warnings:** slash, drama, angst, mentions of killing, and yes, sex

I had fun writing it, hopefully you will have fun reading it.

**Read at your own risk!**

**Thaumic Resonance**

**Foreword: In Which Thaumic Resosnance Is Explained**

_(from Ethan's notebook, word for word as told by Mr. Boy in „Hero and Hero-support joint Sex-Ed" in the second day of Freshman year.)_

„What you must understand is that actually it is not. Thaumic resonance, that is. Nobody really knows who and when named the phenomenon so, but the name preceeds the writer Terry Pratchett by several centuries, if not more.

Of course, everybody knows that „thaumic resonance" has really nothing to do with thaums – whatever those might be, and, even less, possibly, to do with resonance. But no matter how much scientists – mad or not – point that fact out, the name stays. Mostly because so far nobody has, in fact, proved that the phenomenon has no relation to thaumic resonance. And since nobody actually knows what causes this particular phenomenon, it is considered that „thaumic resonance" is as good a name as any.

So what is this „thaumic resonance" I speak about?

Imagine a superhero... or supervillain – basically any person with superpowers. He – or she – has powers that are unusual from the viewpoint of ordinary human beings, and, in most cases, either rather uncomfortable or right down dangerous if not controlled. Of course, most of the time any… superbeing can control their powers. Remember –_ most of the time _– because for every one of us there is something that can shake our control over our powers. What exactly – that is different for everybody… anger, joy, tears, laughter, loss, victory… Like I said, those things are different. The strangest case I have met was a hero who lost control over his powers when he smelled green apples.

But there is_ one_ thing that, without failing, crashes everybody's control. Sex. And do not think you are an exception, because you are _not_.

Now, if you, for example, start glowing during the… intercourse, it is, depending on your partner, either embarrassing or can really spice things up. In the end there is really no physical harm. If you, however, have superstrenght… Well, thaumic resonance is the answer.

Basically, the thing called thaumic resonance ensures that partners – lovers, that is – do not harm each other with their powers. Thaumic resonance creates a… for the lack of better words to describe it… thaumic resonance creates a bond, a connection that triggers the activation of a certain kind of hormone – superhormone, some name it – similar to the ones that are responsible for the activation of the supergenes that give superbeings their powers. In short – thaumic resonance activates the hormone that creates immunity to your partner's powers. Or, as some scientists theorize, imprints the "being" of your partner into your powers, so the powers, one may say, ignore your partner, create an exception for her – or him. Your partner ceases to exist for your powers. That is – some scientists say that. Other ones have other theories. And some say nothing at all. Nobody knows for sure.

Well, all this is, in truth, not especially important. Important is that the thaumic resonance exists. And is the reason why, for example, Commander does not crush Jetstream, and our young Will sits today here among us.

Anyway, please remember two things:

One – thaumic resonance is triggered by sexual act. So is the loss of control over your powers. To answer you immediate question, simple making out should be more or less safe. But be careful.

As much as is known, to activate thaumic resonance, penetration and exchange of bodily fluids is needed.

For your first time with somebody using power neutralizing units – more known as binding-bracelets – is recommended. The bracelets work on the same principle as our detention room here in Sky High. If you need the bracelets, ask Nurse Spex. Do not feel embarrassed. You can harm your partner very seriously otherwise.

Luckily, in time thaumic resonance gives you back control over your powers even while having sex with your partner. But only with your steady partner. That is one of the reasons why the relationships among superbeings are usually long-term.

Two – for the thaumic resonance to be triggered there must be some positive feeling towards your partner. That means you must care for them. She – or he – doesn't have to be the love of your life – but you must really and honestly like them.

So… I guess that's it. Any questions?"

**Part One: No Way Out**

"You must do it," Will said. His face was pale but voice shook only a little. All in all, Warren considered Will was doing a good job in looking much surer of himself that he probably was. The only thing betraying him were his hands – palms pressed flat to the floor, fingertips white as if trying to dig through the concrete. Only _as if_, because there was a gray ring of the power-binding bracelet on his left wrist and Warren had never hated a piece of equipment as much as he did this one.

Warren crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his shoulders and leaned on the wall.

"Suicidal much?"

Warren thought he had probably overdone it with sarcasm dripping from his tone, but it was either that or cry and Warren Peace _was not_ going to cry. At least not yet.

"No," Will breathed audibly in and continued stubbornly.

"But you know that if you don't then all you'll achieve is that first she'll kill you – and then she'll kill me. And then we'll both be dead!" By the end of his words Will was almost shouting.

Warren had to agree Will's words were unquestionably the truth, but…

"We're dead anyway," he finally said. "You can't honestly think she'll let us go now – no matter what your parents or anybody else offers her for you…"

"For us," Will interrupted him.

Warren looked at him skeptically, but Will matched his gaze. He'd learnt that well in recent months. Finally Warren relented.

"For us. But it doesn't matter. Whatever deals are offered to her, it will not work out. She had no intention of letting us go in the first place. All this talk of ransom, of demands, of, of, whatever… All this is just a smokescreen. What she really wants is revenge. On your father, and mine. You know," Warren sat down next to Will. "I've always known my father's past comes back to mess up my life time and again, but I never imagined it might be something from his heroing days."

Warren stared at his hands, at the bracelet binding his powers.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Will was fingering the bracelet on his arm.

"I guess." He took a deep breath and let it slowly out.

"Wren?"

Warren tensed and shook his head.

"Don't say it!"

"No, Wren, listen," Warren was still shaking his head and Will reached to take Warren's hand between his.

"Listen, when she tells you to … do it. To burn me to death. Do it."

Warren was trying to pull away, but Will held on and interlaced his fingers with Warren's.

"Don't go," – like there was anywhere far to go in this cell, but Will seemed to be really disturbed by the idea of having a space between them, even if it was only a couple of meters. Noticing this, Warren ceased his attempts, although he could have freed himself from Will's grip easily. Without Will's superstrenght Warren was bigger and stronger than Will.

"Listen to me, Wren. You have to – if she kills you, I don't know how she'll kill me, she said… and I don't want to be here alone, without you…"

"And I should?" Warren was almost screaming. "And I should? Do you understand what you're asking from me? Do you have any idea… You'll be comfortably dead, but I'll have to go on, no matter how long or short, with the knowledge that I killed you? That I _burned you to death_?!"

He pulled free from Will's grip and escaped to the far wall. He stood there, pressing his forehead and fists to the cool wall. Warren knew that if not the binding-bracelet, he would have been flaming all over, heat scorching the wall against him. No way out – was this how it felt to be cornered? Was this how his father had felt when the Commander came after him? Was this…

"Wren?" Will was standing behind him, one palm coming to rest lightly on Warren's shoulder. Warren forced himself to relax a bit. Nothing of this was Will's fault. Not the revengeful fanatics who had drugged and kidnapped them, not the mad supervillainess who thought it funny to have Warren burn Will under the threat of killing Will right away if Warren refused, herself and her minions safely protected behind power reflecting shields for all the time Warren's bracelet was temporarily disabled. Not in her finally getting bored with her game and telling them that tomorrow she'll have Warren kill Will with his power or else she will first kill Warren and then torture Will to death with methods that will make being burned to death seem like mercy. And Warren believed her. After all, her methods were why, once long ago, Baron Battle and the Commander had fought her and locked her up. Once long ago, before…. And Will certainly wasn't responsible for Warren's father's actions – or Will's own father's for that matter.

"I'm sorry," Will said, more sure now. "I'm sorry for being a coward, for asking… We'll find some other way; we'll think of something else, we'll…"

Will was pressed against Warren's back now, his breath ghosting over Warren's neck, arms encircled around Warren's waist. Warren had a sudden irrational thought that if somebody were to enter their cell right now – luckily they were left alone for the nights – but if somebody were to enter, they would get an entirely wrong impression of what was going on. Totally wrong…

Will was embracing him like a … _like a lover_, Warren's brain offered. Warren's breath caught and he felt like the world had stilled around him. Will's body was warm behind him, Will's arms around him strong and sure and _alive_… Like a lover…

Warren turned around causing Will to release him and step away. He wanted to pull Will back against him, but suddenly he didn't feel comfortable doing that. Suddenly a lot of things about Will that he had never before really thought about or even noticed – like how Will was _still_ shorter than him, and had broad shoulders and lean body and trusting eyes looking up at Warren, like that Will was very much a _boy_ – all those things suddenly seemed to jump at Warren and catch his eye and _make_ him notice. And right now he felt very uncomfortable noticing all this about Will so he studied the floor instead and still noticed the way Will's shadow was touching his in the dim light of a small electric bulb.

And everything that was this – their situation and Will's words and Warren's sudden _noticing_, everything came together in a thought – a thought that was unbelievable and idiotic and _impossible_… and their only chance.

Warren wanted to live. What more, he wanted _Will_ to live. So despite everything that could go wrong he opened his mouth and said it:

"Thaumic resonance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sky High the Movie and it's characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure and making no money out of this.

**Disclaimer 2:** Some things in my fic I have borrowed from other Sky High writers. In this chapter it is Warren's girlfriend's name - **Beth**. I can't find the story which I got it from right now, but when I manage to find it, I'll name it here (because I remeber I liked this story a lot and it's one I'd really like to recommend). It seems I will have to start going through the Sky High section of the notes: 

1. This story was written because every pairing needs a „We must have sex with each-other or else we'll die" fic. To my deepest sorrow I have yet to find one with Warren/Will, so I wrote it myself.

2. This fic is not a parody, but you can't take it too seriously either.

3. I like Terry Pratchett. The word „thaumic" is my tribute to his work. The explanation is crazy enough.

4. Fic is in three parts, is completed, but I will post it in three chapter as I want to edit it some more.

5. Fic is spellchecked, but not betaed. If you find any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them. Thank you

6. Reviewing is always welcome.

_7. Sorry if you waited for a long and detailed sex scene. I really can't write sex, so I usually do some creeping around the issue – let the picture fade into balck and so. Since I couldn't quite do it in this fic – well, I tried to write. But, as you can see, I still managed to do some creeping._

**Title:** Thaumic Resonance

**Author:** LadyBird

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren/Will

**Rating:** M (to be safe)

**Warnings:** slash, drama, angst, mentions of killing, and yes, sex

I had fun writing it, hopefully you will have fun reading it.

**Read at your own risk!**

**Thaumic Resonance**

**Part Two : Question of Experience**

For couple of impossibly long seconds it seemed that Will had not understood, had not caught what Warren was proposing. And the thought of explaining to _Will_ what he'd meant, what he'd considered, made Warren freeze inside. For some reason the idea of telling Will that he'd considered… them having… doing… whatever, seemed unacceptable, although only a minute ago it had looked like their best chance to survive – or even escape.

Luckily Warren didn't have to. It seemed Mr. Boy was still upholding his duties in educating the new generation of heroes and sidekicks in safe sex. After staring at Warren with astonished expression Will closed his mouth, swallowed, and then opened it again to ask:

"Are you proposing what I think you are?"

The idea seemed worse and worse. Will's question was the final straw. Warren regretted saying anything more with each second.

"Depends on what you think," he snapped, and then pulled back immediately.

"Sorry, it wasn't… Look, it's a bad idea. I just thought that… Forget I said anything, I…"

"No! No," Will was apparently getting more adept at interrupting Warren.

"No, actually it's…" Will looked like he was really not sure what to say.

"It's kind of… not bad idea." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look right into Warren's.

"Actually, I think your idea is the best chance we have. I guess it's decided, then. So, who's going to… ah…"

Will stumbled, clearly searching for the right – or possibly acceptable in this situation – words.

"Erm… Who's going to, you know, _do_ the other?" Will's face was very red.

Warren knew the idea, despite Will accepting it so easily, was still very bad – but he also knew that he'd already agreed to it in his mind or else he'd never said anything out loud. And, even if it was a _bad_ idea, Will was right about it being their best chance. They'd already tried everything else they could think of in the four days they'd sat together in this cell and their time was running out fast. So…

Will was agreeing to Warren's plan. But his question raised another problem. Aware of Will's anxious eyes on him, Warren took his time to think. Considering all the issues, there was a possibility of things going really wrong, even with their powers bound. And considering the lack of instructions and basic supplies – not that Warren had ever thought about sex between, well, since it was Will and him, between men, but jokes and insults and gossip and TV, let's not forget TV, gave him at least _some_ kind of idea what to do – or expect. It might be better if he was in the position to control what was going on… But the idea of all this, for Warren, was to avoid hurting Will. In any way.

"I think it's better if you do it to me," he finally offered.

Will looked baffled. And more than a little scared.

"But I could hurt you! I don't know a thing about… I've never even thought about…" Will gestured vaguely with his hands, "about… with another boy. Or with you… Not that you're not a boy, that is… I mean you're a boy… and I don't know how to – oh fuck, I've never had sex with a _gir_l, never mind a…" He stopped, looking helplessly up at Warren. It was really strange to see _Will_ looking helpless. Even when he'd had a row with Layla and his friends over the whole Royal Pain and hero-sidekick situation last year, Will hadn't looked helpless. Confused, yes, and regretful and, later, determined. But not helpless. However, Warren guessed this situation was totally outside Will's area of experience.

Trouble was…

"And what makes you think_ I_ know anything about it?"

"But you should know _something_ – I mean, you and Beth…" Will seemed to not know how to finish his sentence.

Too bad Warren wasn't feeling especially helpful at the moment. This was totally outside his area of experience, too.

"Beth and I what?"

"You dated and… stuff." Articulation was, from time to time, not among Will's strong points.

"You and Flower Girl date and _stuff_, too," Warren pointed out.

"But we just hold hands and kiss!" Will looked like he was bothered by the fact that somebody might have thought he and his girlfriend had done something more serious. Warren thought it was probably Jetstream's influence. Raising a gentleman and all that.

"Well, Beth and I only held hands and kissed, too. Although considering our current situation it seems I should have pushed for more." He might have overdone with sarcasm once again, but in Warren's opinion it was totally justified. Their situation had gotten so desperate it went smoothly over into hysterical and came out on the other side as funny. Like "Funny", but still.

Will seemed to be sharing Warren's observation.

"Sleeping with your girlfriend so that when a crazy supervillain kidnaps you and your best friend, and you have to have sex with said friend to save your lives, you would already have some experience at sex? That would be a nice thing to tell your girlfriend to convince her to put out, right?"

The completely serious tone and expression this was said with was too much for Warren. He collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically. Will looked at him for some moments, and then decided to join in.

The world was clearly not only crazy but wearing a rainbow-colored straightjacket proudly.

When they finally calmed down, Warren was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"This is still a bad idea," he commented.

"Yes," Will agreed, turning over and rising on his elbow so he was looking down at Warren. "But it seems to be the only one we can think of."

Instead of the musty ceiling Warren now found himself staring into Will's face.

"We're going to have _so many _issues if we do this." For some reason Warren was feeling kind of giddy and breathless.

"But we'll be alive to _have_ those issues. And we'll get over them together, right?"

Will appeared both hopeful and unsure. As if hearing assurance from Warren was the most important thing in his life. Which it was, in a way. And there was no way Warren was going to destroy Will's hope.

So Warren found in himself the strength to smile.

"You sure?" he asked – and those words suddenly meant so much more than the simple sum of them.

Will touched Warren's shoulder with his hand.

"Yes," he said, and then smiled nervously.

"So now what?"

* * *

The question of mechanics took some time to sort out. Well, what goes where was more or less clear. Much bigger problem was how – and Warren had never thought there might come a day when he'd bless the Terrible Duo (name given by Coach Boomer) of Zack and Ethan and their unholy fascination with the TV series called Queer as Folk. Not that either Zack or Ethan had any personal interest in gay culture – Zack had finally convinced Magenta to consider him as a possible boyfriend, and Ethan, when not occupied by studying, extra credit projects, personal research and arguing with Zack, eyed girls with considerable interest (actually, he eyed their breasts, but well – parts of girls).

It was just that Queer as Folk offered a never-ending chance to loudly discuss the show – and _everything_ seen on it – in strategically chosen places, making both teachers (although not all – Principal Powers had remarked she found Gus adorable) and some schoolmates very flustered – or sometimes down right angry. Since everybody else followed the unrolling of events with barely concealed laughter and interest in _what-are-they-going-to-say-this-time-and-what-will-happen-then?_ the entertainment was always ensured. Zack and Ethan thought all of it was great. And it had made them quite popular in school.

So, some things Warren and Will knew.

The question of lube was solved by the process of elimination – spit? blood?

"My semen," Warren finally said, feeling even his shoulders heat up, not to mention his face.

"It should work and I might be – should be – more relaxed after I've come."

"Let me," Will said quietly and did it, his hands first uncertain and then braver, and Warren could feel Will's eyes on him all the while, even after he closed his own eyes, gave in to the feeling, trembled and came with an involuntary gasp.

The act itself was rather… uncomfortable for Warren, but he gave his best not to show it, because Will would have stopped otherwise and in no ways was Warren going to risk that. Still, there was something about feeling Will deep in his body, and Warren suspected, somewhere at the back of his mind, that in other circumstances all this might have been actually quite…nice.

Will didn't last long. In Warren's opinion it was rather a good thing. But out of all the things that happened that night, what Warren remembered best, even years later, was when Will stilled, rested his forehead against Warren's and whispered:

"I do care about you."

And it was suddenly much easier to relax, to let Will deeper, unclench his teeth and give the answer that Warren now knew was entirely true:

"Me too."

Hearing that Will kissed Warren and kissing was something they both knew how to do, kissing and hand holding…

And things were suddenly not so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sky High the Movie and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure and making no money out of this.

**Disclaimer 2:** Some things in my fic I have borrowed from other Sky High writers. If you think you've seen something already written somewhere, it's probably because it has been. Those things are borrowed and don't belong to me. Go surf the Sky High section of and enjoy the stories there.

**Author's notes:**

1. This story was written because every pairing needs a „We must have sex with each-other or else we'll die" fic. To my deepest sorrow I have yet to find one with Warren/Will, so I wrote it myself.

2. This fic is not a parody, but you can't take it too seriously either.

3. I like Terry Pratchett. The word „thaumic" is my tribute to his work. The explanation is crazy enough.

4. Fic is in three parts, is completed, but I will post it in three chapter as I want to edit it some more.

5. Fic is spellchecked, but not betaed. If you find any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them. Thank you

6. Reviewing is always welcome.

**Title:** Thaumic Resonance

**Author:** LadyBird

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren/Will

**Rating:** M (to be safe)

**Warnings:** slash, drama, angst, mentions of killing, and yes, sex

I had fun writing it, hopefully you will have fun reading it.

**Read at your own risk!**

**Part Three: The Great Escape**

Next morning Warren woke at the sound of the cell door opening. He sat up, wincing a bit at the discomfort and felt Will move next to him.

„Get up," the minion's face was expressionless, his voice bland. All of the Queen of Pain's minions appeared to be kind of lifeless, peaking up only when they saw somebody being tortured. Warren supposed this was why they followed her. He was glad Will and him had cleaned up – as much as they could – and got dressed before falling asleep. Having somebody walk in and see them in the state they'd been in after... _that_ would have been really embarrassing.

„What, no breakfast?" Will asked as he stood up and stretched. Concrete floor was not the most comfortable sleeping place in the world.

The minion's face lit up with the expectation of something really _good_.

„A bit pointless to waste it on you, isn't it? Either of you in need of a potty break?" The minion was openly smirking now.

„No," said Will and Warren shook his head. Whatever was coming, he wanted it to be done with. As quick as possible. Besides, it was not as if the Queen was generous with food and drink.

„Well then," the minion was clearly enjoying himself. „The Queen is waiting. No funny business on the way or you'll be in a lot of pain. I'm sure you've understood it by now."

With that the minion turned and walked out of the cell.

Warren stood up and exchanged a look with Will. Trying to escape now was impossible – they'd tried that on their first day here. And second. By third they'd learnt better. The consequences of trying had been... unpleasant. Queen of Pain was named thus for a reason.

Will shrugged.

„A bit pointless to worry about pain when..." He turned to Warren.

„It's time, yes? Let's hope it works," he said quietly. Warren nodded. There was nothing more to say. _Let's hope_...

The minion looked into the cell.

„Time to go _gentlemen_."

Will grabbed Warren's wrist and stepped out of the cell, pulling Warren after him. Walking hurt a bit, but it was nothing unbearable. Much worse was the dread gathering in Warren's stomach, making him feel queasy. Warren swallowed and kept his eyes on the back of Will's neck where short strands of hair curled a bit. He envied Will's bravery. Or his ability to put on brave front. Or...whatever.

Warren wondered if his fingers felt sweaty in Will's hand. He swallowed again. Will had it easy. His part of the plan was only to stand there and take it. And Warren desperately hoped their plan would work.

The main hall slash torture chamber looked as cavernous as ever. Queen of Pain's throne raised on the left side of it, the circle of power-reflecting shields in the middle of the room.

Warren shook his head to clear it and tried to drive the memory of Will flinching under the touch of his flaming fingers out of his mind. _That_ was the past. Not going to repeat. It was not important now. Important was present – and future. Warren felt determination rising in him. They were going to get out of her. They were!

„My dear guests," Queen of Pain's voice echoed through the hall.

As when he first saw her, Warren caught himself at the thought that she must have been devastatingly attractive once. She was still beautiful, but twenty years in solitary did nobody a favor. And given the situation, Warren did not feel like admiring her beauty.

„You know what I want you to do. You know what the consequences will be if you refuse. The choice is yours."

She gestured at the circle and yet-dormant shields.

Warren felt Will's grip tighten. Then Will was walking, stepping into the circle, giving Warren no time to reconsider. The shields hummed to life behind them and Warren felt the bracelet on his wrist shutting down.

„Good boys," there was both pleasure and mockery in Queen's voice as she settled on her throne. Her minions gathered around her to better enjoy the spectacle.

Now Will let Warren's hand go and walked to turn and stand across the circle. There was perhaps five meters between them.

They looked at each other, then Will said:

„Do it," and closed his eyes.

Warren swallowed to get rid of the feeling of choking. Then he called forth his fire.

The specialty of the power-reflecting shields was to reflect back any power directed at them, amplifying it several times.

With sudden certainty Warren knew that if they'd not figured the way out, if they'd not realized, he would have done it. Would have gathered all his power and thrown it on the shields behind Will. He would have killed Will – because the thought of Will alone in Queen of Pain's hands was worse than killing him. Dead is dead. It's life that is dangerous.

But they had found the way and Warren was ready to risk the danger that was living. Standing right next to Will.

Yes, Warren would have used the shields to amplify his power – and he was doing it now. Pouring everything he had into the fire, letting his flames burn, consume, be reflected back from one shield only to fall upon another – and be reflected back again until it inferno was raging inside the shields.

The only danger now was running out of oxygen and Warren guessed that was what the Queen was waiting for. He felt the shields around them strengthening, more and more energy being poured into them to contain the firestorm... But nobody had thought to shield the ceiling up high. After all, with his powers bound, Will could not fly. And it was time to deal with that, Warren thought.

He walked through the fire that did not touch him as he _was_ the fire. When he reached Will, Warren took Will's wrist and found the power-binding bracelet without trouble. The bracelet was already ho – and this was probably hurting Will, so Warren made it quick drawing a vertical line with his finger over the bracelet, a line that melted the metal and everything in it on its way.

And then Will's arm was around Warren's waist and they were flying, the impact of Will's fist sending the pieces of broken ceiling crushing down around them. And then they were...free.

Will didn't stop for some time, trying to put as much a distance between them and their kidnappers as possible. Warren guessed the speed they were going at was somewhere close to sonic.

But some pressing things could not be ignored infinitely. For example...

„I suppose Mom and Dad are in the Hero-Coordination Center. Or looking for us somewhere. As a lot of others." said Will.

They had stopped somewhere over the ocean. From this height Warren could see the land. Will was trying to decide where to first, but was having trouble because... Well, because... Warren was suppressing the laughter bubbling in him because he was sure Will wouldn't appreciate it at the moment.

„I guess we should go to the Centre as quick as possible and let them know we're out, but," Will shivered a little. Warren bit his lip.

„First, I'm going home." Will decided.

„There's no chance I'll be going anywhere without finding a pair of trousers first."

Warren rested his forehead on Will's bare shoulder to hide his smile. While Will might be immune to Warren's fire, his clothes certainly were not. So, yes, trousers.

* * *

Warren thought Will was certainly making a good use out of his power of flight. The familiar cityscape of Maxville flashed under them so quickly Warren had barely time to register his surroundings. Then Will landed in the middle of Strongholds' kitchen and, for a second, Warren wondered how they had got in there. But then he heard the crash that could only be the pieces of front door falling. Okay, no more questions. Will let Warren go and streaked up the stairs into his room to appear again in moments clad in jeans and in the process of pulling a T-shirt over his head. Somehow it reached him only now that he'd been held against Will's bare body for the duration of their escape. The thought made him feel a lot like he was powering up. Warren averted his eyes. He was _not_ going to think about last night. 

Not noticing Warren's confusion Will gestured for Warren to sit and walked to the counter to pick up the phone. Warren shrugged and sat figuring there was nothing else for him to do at the moment. Then he was forcefully reminded that he'd better be careful when sitting down for the next few days or so. He checked Will to see if he'd noticed anything, but Will was focused on the phone. Right, no worries, then. Will could handle announcing the news of their escape to the wide world. Warren was just going to sit there and enjoying his last moments of peace before falling under the interrogation of what had happened during their imprisonment. He looked over at Will. They had to decide what they were going to tell. Some things...

Will was holding the phone to his ear. For some time all Warren could hear was Will's breathing and the muffled sounds of the phone calling.

Then there was the sound of a distant female voice and Warren looked down at his hands when he heard Will say: „Mom."

* * *

Warren watched Will apply the burn plaster and quickly wrap a bandage around his wrist. The place where the binding-bracelet had been was red and in some places the skin had cracked. It was a miracle the injury had not been worse. Warren felt nauseous. 

„I'm sorry," his mouth felt dry.

„Don't apologize," Will answered, expertly securing the ends of the bandage. „If not for you, I would have certainly been a toast."

Warren shook his head. „Without me there wouldn't have been anybody to toast you."

Will flashed him a reassuring smile.

„No worries, I'm sure the Queen would have found something else for me."

Warren was forced to agree it was probably true. Queen of Pain had the reputation of being resourceful. At least in the torture department. After all, she was still remembered eve though she had spent the last twenty years in solitary. All in all, Warren thought they'd gotten off lightly because she had underestimated them. She was not going to repeat that mistake. Warren was not looking forward to facing her again, but he would if it was needed to protect Will. Or anybody, of course.

Will left the counter to stand next to Warren.

„Mom and Dad will be here soon. The Center is still trying to get hold of your mother. Mom says the connection in the area she's stationed in is always bad, but with everything that's been going on there lately all the lines are down and the scramblers are messing up radio and 'net. The situation is really on the brink and if she'd left everything that was gained in the last months would have been lost. That's why your mother couldn't return when they told her we'd been taken. But Mom says it's starting to get better and she'll probably get home in a few weeks. In the meantime the Center will have Lady Psi call her mentally again once the Lady has finished her mission. So tonight the latest your mother will know you're okay."

Warren knew Will was trying to assure him and he felt kind of thankful against his will. He'd never questioned his mother's love for him, but he'd always known her work came first. It had been so before she'd married Warren's father, it had been so before Michael Peace had turned into a supervillain, and it continued to be so after Baron Battle was caught and locked up. Warren understood. But sometimes he missed having a parent there for him.

„You know, I think..." Will studied the bandage intently. Warren felt himself tensing up. He had a feeling now Will was going to talk about...what had happened. And Warren didn't feel like talking at all. It was all too obvious what Will was going to say.

„I think I'm not going to tell Mom and Dad...and Layla...or anybody... anything about," he paused, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. „I'm not ashamed or anything, really."

Warren thought resignedly that if Will kept repeating it to himself often enough, he might even start believing it someday.

„No, I know what you think," Will rested his hand on Warren's shoulder. In this position Warren had to look up to see Will's face.

„I'm really not ashamed. We did what we had to and it wasn't..." Will blushed. „It wasn't all bad. Just, it's kind of – kind of personal."

Personal was the right word for it, Warren thought. And although not talking about what had happened would probably not solve anything or make what happened go away – yeah, Warren had listened some in the psychology class – well, not talking about it sounded like a good idea to Warren. So he agreed with Will. Personal.

„I'm not going to tell either," Warren assured Will. „It would be..." Warren trailed off, unsure how to finish. His feelings were too much a mess to force them into concrete words. He just knew that the vision of Will above him, lips parted in pleasure, was not a picture he wanted to share with anybody.

„So now what?" Warren finally asked unable to find anything else to say.

Will shrugged.

„I don't know. I guess we'll see. But in any case..." He looked at Warren and Warren's breath caught at the sight of Will's lips curving into such a familiar smile. With an effort he made himself breath normally. This was getting ridiculous. If it continued Will was surely going to notice something was wrong with Warren. He forced his attention back to Will to find reaching out his hand.

„Still friends?" Will asked, smiling.

Warren looked into Will's eyes and clasped the offered hand firmly. What choice did he have?

„Always friends," he said and felt an answering smile rise on his face.

All right. They would deal with everything that had happened. It wouldn't be easy and at some point they would have to let go of their denial, but suddenly Warren was sure that together they were going to manage it.

And if looking at Will still sent small and not-at-all-unpleasant shivers down his backbone and made his lips tingle... Well, that was his problem. It would pass soon.

It had to.

**The end of Thaumic Resonance.**

**A/N:**

**1)** Yes, there will be a sequel. It's in outlining stages. But I will be very busy for the next month, so the soonest I'll be posting anything is the end of august (the things have already sped up, that's why this chapter took so long – I just didn't have time to sit down and edit it carefully. Finally I decided to post an unedited version, so there are probably some mistakes that have escaped my notice. Sorry).

**2) Thank you for reading. Whether you left a review or not I hope you enjoyed my little story.**


End file.
